


Ron's Christmas Tradition

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Established Relationship, F/M, no kneazles were harmed in the writing of this fic, or cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Ron has an annoying holiday tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '08.

"HEEELP!!"

Hermione raced down the curved staircase, three steps at a time, when she heard Ron's cry. Her heart was drumming against her chest as she leaped off the stairs, only to narrowly miss landing on a brightly colored fuzz ball. She looked in the direction in which the fuzz ball had headed.

Brow furrowed, Hermione called out to her husband, Ron. The answer she received were loud thumping noises that seemed to be coming her way.

She called out once more. "Ron AHHHH!" Ron had quickly whizzed around the corner and collided with his wife. 

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry," He stammered, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Honestly, Ronald! Why are you in such a hurry? And why did you call for help?"

"Crookshanks got away with all the Christmas lights!"

Hermione was not amused. "What do you mean, Ron? How on earth could Crookshanks take the lights, _again_ , I might add?"

"Because he's a smart cat!" Ron fumed. "He bloody wound all of the lights around himself and took off!"

She tapped her foot impatiently, and ran a hand through her long bushy hair. "You were trying to find out what would happen if you turned on the lights when they'd be around him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Ron said meekly, his head hung low.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, you try that every year and it never works. Why not just give it up?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
